Thermoelectric cooling is a well-known phenomenon. It utilizes the so-called Peltier thermoelectric effect. When an electrical current flows across the junction of two dissimilar metals, it gives rise to an absorption or liberation of heat. If the current flows in the same direction as the current at the hot junction of a thermoelectric circuit of the two metals, heat is absorbed. If the current flows in the same direction as the current at the cold junction of the thermoelectric circuit, heat is liberated.
As a result of the utility of the Peltier effect, modules making use of the effect are readily commercially available, as will be further explained below. A number of devices have been proposed which utilize the effect including, inter alia, the disclosures of the following U.S. Pat Nos.: 3,080,723 of Price, 3,085,405 of Frantti; 3,154,926 of Hirschhorn; 4,237,877 of Boehler; 4,470,263 of Lehovec et al.; 4,483,021 of McCall; and 4,551,857 of Galvin.
Although the efficiency of Peltier effect modules is relatively low, they are uniquely suited to certain applications due to their lack of moving parts. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thermoelectric cooling device which maximizes cooling efficiency in a rugged, highly versatile, configuration. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.